


i bowl a 240

by kissfortae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is whipped, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, also emotionally repressed and bad at feelings, jaemin is friendly, renhyuck best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissfortae/pseuds/kissfortae
Summary: Hyuck was sitting alone, enjoying his favorite dish. The news was on the tv in the background at his favorite café. Immediately after reveling in the glory that was sitting and eating alone, uninterrupted by conversation. Someone sat next to him and said “can you believe this?” and pointed at the tv...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i bowl a 240

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid thank you!

Call him a cliché but Hyuck really loved cafe's. Finding new ones, revisiting old ones, going to his favorite one. The Moondew Café was beautiful in the afternoon around three because no one would be there but him and he would get to sit and look at all the pretty lights and the cracked paint on the walls. If he could remember correctly, when he first stumbled upon the place, it was good as new, but it was better this way he thought. It felt more lived in. 

He was off in his own world, staring at the tv screen blaring the current news, not really paying attention when someone slid into the seat next to his. "Can you believe this!?" He said pointing to the tv. Hyuck was surprised by the random boys sudden appearance but turned towards the tv anyways. It was a guy standing outside talking about how the weather would dip into the low 40's tonight and to expect snow in the morning. He turned back to the boy and nodded because it was winter and snow was something he greatly looked forward too. "Well I can't, that's so cool! I haven't been in a place that snowed in so long! I was just in Malaysia, and it's gorgeous over there but gosh I really missed cold weather is that weird?" 

Donghyuck shook his head and tried to speak but the boy spoke again before he could. "Sorry for barging into your personal space like this but my names Jaemin! I've been traveling with my best friend Jeno for two years and were finally home for Christmas. In fact he should be meeting me here soon! Oh yeah, what's your name?" He smiled and Donghyuck couldn't help but return it, as the other had a very pretty gummy smile. "I'm Donghyuck and by the way, I don't mind at all, It's nice to meet you too Jaemin!" Just then the bell to the café rung and in came a tall, handsome boy the smiled as he walked over to the two. 

"Jeno! This is my new friend Donghyuck! Well not really but he's gonna be! Ooh I'll go order for you, you wait right here and introduce yourself." He said as he sprung out of the seat and to the counter. Donghyuck smiled at Jeno and held out his hand to indicate the seat in front of him wasn't taken. "Can you tell he has ADHD or has he not talked your ear off yet?" Jeno asked as he sat down. Donghyuck laughed and nodded, "To be fair I am very happy to have some company and meet new people." Jeno smiled and looked over to his best friend. 

"He was telling me that you two travel? And something about being excited for snow?" Jeno nodded and accepted the coffee that Jaemin had got him from the waitress as Jaemin sat back down. "We did, but not anymore, turns out you run out of money fast when you only saved up for a year! But we're going back to college soon!" 

The three of them continued talking for awhile about life and travel and Donghyuck's interests before he had to go back to his apartment. He knew his roommates would probably be worried as he never spends this much time out. Jaemin and Jeno both gave him their numbers and walked him outside to say goodbye. 

-

About a week later he decided to meet up with them again, this time to go bowling and impress them with his 240 record. But when he got there he only saw Jaemin. "Hey where's Jeno?" He asked softly to not startle Jaemin. "Oh he couldn't make it, his girlfriend was all like, I wanna see you after two years, and shit. Sorry, she's really needy, I get it, but I think you're more fun then she is so." He laughed and paid for a lane and an hour on it for them. "That's fine it can be a just you and me date." He blushed deeply right after he said it hoping Jaemin wouldn't think too much of it. 

"Aww you turn a pretty colour when you're embarrassed! Anyways you may be able to bowl a 260 or whatever you said, but be impressed, cause I'm amazing! I once made a strike in someone else's lane! They thanked me and then ran away, it was fucking hilarious." They both giggled and put their shoes on. "Jaemin you sound like a danger to society, should I be scared?" The younger shook his head and winked, "Of me? No. Of anything else? Still no, cause I'll protect you! I always protect my dates." 

Jaemin got up to enter their names on the screen and left Donghyuck a blushing speechless mess. Jaemin was definitely not smooth the first time they met, he was kind of all over the place, this was like a whole new side of him and Donghyuck was nervous. Maybe meeting Jaemin a second time was a bad idea he thought, but he couldn't spiral more because Jaemin had already started bowling and Donghyuck had that to be scared about, not flirting. 

Donghyuck won at the end of the hour so Jaemin promised to treat him to whatever he wanted. Again cliché but all he wanted to do was end the nice 'date' with something from his favorite café. When they walked in and sat down, not even five minutes passed before his best friend was barreling towards him. Renjun had been his best friend since the summer before his freshman year of college. He worked at the café on weekends and after Donghyuck showed up for the nth time in one month, Renjun introduced himself and decided that they would make good friends. But Renjun was very protective over his friends and Donghyuck realized that as Renjun threw himself on top of him right in front of Jaemin. 

"Who are you? Who is this Hyuck? I have never once seen him before and I've worked here for years. Do you have a secret boyfriend that you're not telling me about, cause if so, I'll kill him and then you!" He finished his mini rant by elbowing Hyuck's stomach. "Hi I'm Jaemin! I just came back from traveling and met Hyuck last week here! And no aha, not boyfriend yet!" He joked which made Hyuck choke on his own saliva. Renjun and Donghyuck were taken back and took a moment to decipher. "You're not a murderer?" Jaemin shook his head and smiled. "Eh well that's good enough for me!" he ruffled Hyuck's hair, "Have fun on your date!" He said as he walked away

Donghyuck ran a hand through his hair and looked anywhere but at Jaemin, "You weren't this confident when I first met you" he grumbled. Another laugh from Jaemin and Hyuck finally looked up at him. "To be fair I'm always like this, I was just flustered the other day cause you were so cute and I forgot all my confidence when you first smiled at me. I have it back now though, so I fully intend to take you out on a proper date soon! Hey do you think they have muffins here?" 

Donghyuck snorted and shook his head to himself, "You really do have ADHD, but okay, I would like that! A first date." Jaemin leaned over and kissed his cheek but paused right after. "Hey! Jeno told you?" Donghyuck nodded and got up. "I'm going to go get you a muffin dork. Please don't meet another cute stranger and talk about the news with them while I'm gone." Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows, "How could I when you're the cutest one here?"


End file.
